


Make A Dessert Together

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [13]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Make A Dessert Together

"Will?" Sonny asked, closing the apartment door and finding Will standing in the middle of the living room staring at Ari’s closed bedroom door. "Is Ari okay?"

"She came home crying. Josh broke up with her at school today."

"How long have you been standing here?" Sonny asked, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist and resting his chin on Will’s shoulder.

"About a half hour."

"Why haven’t you gone in?"

Will turned to face Sonny. “I don’t know how to deal with this. I’ve never had my heart broken,” Will said honestly. “Gabi and I fell apart for obvious reasons and you’re the only person I’ve ever really loved and we never broke up seriously.”

The ends of Sonny’s lips twitched up in a little smile. “I was fifteen when I first got my heart broken. I cried for a month,” Sonny smirked at Will. “Get the cookie dough and baking pan ready. I have an idea. I’ll go talk to her.” He kissed Will’s cheek and then gently pushed Ari’s bedroom door open.

"Arianna? Sweetpea?"

"Go away, Papa," she sniffled into her pillow.

"Oh no," Sonny said, sitting down on the space at the edge of her bed. He gently stroked her hair and coaxed her to look at him. "I heard what happened."

Her lip quivered and fresh tears slid down her face. Sonny ran the back of his hand across her cheek. “It hurts,” Ari whispered. 

"I know, Sweetpea. I was fifteen when I got my heart broken for the first time. We were out to dinner and I thought he was gonna ask me to marry him but he broke up with me instead." He failed at keeping a smile off his face.

Ari gave him a watery laugh. “That’s not true, Papa. That’s _Legally Blonde_.”

"You’re right. But I really was fifteen when I got my heart broken for the first time. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, as every fifteen or sixteen year old does, you know," she nodded a little. "Turned out he was just experimenting. Or that’s what he said anyway. I cried for a month."

"What made you stop?" Ari asked, sitting up and wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"My mom. She asked me to bake cookies with her. Ended up I had so much fun I forgot all about him and I also ended up figuring out I loved baking."

"Your cookies are delicious,” Ari said with a genuine smile.

"That’s the spirit. What do you say? Your dad’s in the kitchen with cookie dough and a baking tray. Want to bake some cookies?"

"Can I eat them all after?"

"Well, I don’t know if you can eat all of them,” Will said from the doorway. “I might want some. But you can definitely eat most of them.”

"Okay," she agreed and slid out of bed. She shuffled out into the kitchen behind her dads.

A half hour later, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of hot, chewy chocolate chip cookies cooling in the middle of them, and Arianna laughing with her dads, her heart break momentarily forgotten.


End file.
